


Anniversary Animalism

by Jayslab



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Semi-Public Sex, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayslab/pseuds/Jayslab
Summary: On their anniversary, Blake's boyfriend is running late, and she's feeling a tad hot under the collar... and dress.





	Anniversary Animalism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



Blake was starting to get agitated.  
She was sat in one of the nicest restaurants in town, fully dressed up in her best dress, waiting for her boyfriend to show up. They were supposed to be celebrating their one year anniversary on top of tomorrow being their final exam of the school year.

But Josh had yet to show up. He was a short boy in team RWBY’s class and Blake had fallen for his soft demeanour and gentle attitude. He was quiet and timid just like her, and they both enjoyed sitting and reading next to each other, content in one another's company.

However, right now her blood was boiling.

"Hey Blake. I'm so, so sorry I'm late" he said dipping his head submissively. "I was studying for next week's exam; you know how important this is for me."

Blake stood up and placed both palms on the table "More important than me?" Blake growled at him. "It’s a week away and it’s more important than our one night together?" She stopped still and stared directly into his deep hazel eyes for a second; then her feline nose twitched. "You stink! You reek of her perfume! You've been with that bitch Weiss again! Haven’t you!"

"Please don't shout, people are looking" he mumbled nervously. "She is a good study partner."

"I don't care what she is good at! You were supposed to be spending time with me! Come here!" she grabbed him round the back of the head, getting a good handful of his shoulder length hair, and then dragged him away to the toilets. He was stumbling with his head yanked forward, knocking into people as he walked past. "If you want to hang out with a stuck up princess, you'll get treated like one."

She kicked open the largest stall with her high heel and flung the short boy in there.

He fell to the floor. He was shaken and looked up at his usually caring girlfriend. She had a strange wickedness behind her eyes, as if something was controlling her. Her irises somehow seemed more feline than usual.

"Want to be treated like a little princess then? Then you better get used to polishing off a king's jewels." She closed the toilet seat and the sat down on top of it. She hefted up the violet dress, the same one she had worn to prom; underneath was something that still brought shock to Josh even after seeing it many times. Under her dress she had some bright white lace panties; the tiny things were struggling to contain the massive package that belonged to Blake. Her heavy nuts rested, slightly bulging out the sides of the sheer lace.

"Get to work princess, start licking." She growled at him, as she pulled her panties slightly to the side, not enough to reveal everything, but just enough to let her large nuts to dangle out.

He timidly lent forward. He slowly stuck his tongue out toward the sack hanging just inches in front of his face. He breathed in and something started to overcome him. Her nuts were heavy with her pungent musky aroma, something which affected him strongly. His tongue brushed up against the soft skin. Nothing more than a poke. But a poke turned into a lick, and a lick turned into a suckle. Before long he was full making out with the soft orbs; passionately sucking them into his mouth and rolling them around on his tongue, savouring every moment and flavour. Blake placed her hand on the top of his head, grabbing his hair and yanking his face into her crotch. She ground his face into her nuts, coating his face in his own saliva. With her other hand she then reached down and hefted her nuts up and rested them against his forehead, as she pushed him lower. His nose brushed up against her taint; his eyes rolled backwards at the sheer power of her superior breeding aroma. His cock started to spurt globs of watery precum as his tongue got to work, drenching every part of her pungent crotch in his saliva.

Still sporting her off character wicked grin, she looked down at her lover's face, he was absolutely coated in his own spit and wearing an expression of pure ecstasy. She said "That's enough polishing for now; let's see how the princess handles a sword.”

Shifting her weight she pulled her panties down her legs, leaving them hooked around one ankle. Her cock fell free. It was half hard and twitched up and down in anticipation. She laid it out across his face; the fat thing covered his soft features, hiding how his expression turned from nut worshiping bliss to fearful anticipation.

He timidly knelt more upright, and gently licked around the head. He placed a gentle kiss on the tip, but instead of recoiling after the quick peck, he puckered his lips and sucked hard, pulling the firm thing into his mouth like a huge noodle.  
He had sucked it many times, but could not get over how thick it was. He swirled it around in his mouth, letting his tongue find every nook and crack, savouring the flavour as his tongue reached behind her glans. He rocked his head back and forth, never letting it venture too far back into his mouth, for fear of gagging.

Blake was loving the treatment; the soft caresses felt a hundred fold to her engorged dick. But it wasn't enough, she needed her whole dick to get this beautiful treatment, she craved to have a warm wetness rubbing down the full length of her fat shaft and up against her hairless pubis. Planting her feet, she started to slightly thrust up into his mouth.

He kept bobbing in rhythm, but he pulled slightly further and further back, trying to avoid the extra inches of cock she tried to push into his mouth. With an inch to far, he gagged and pulled himself off of her cock.

"Seriously?! Is that all you can take?" She shouted at him. Blake stood up and pulled her dress up and over her raven hair, then hung it over the stall wall. She stood there nude apart from the heels, in all her glory. Her body was soft yet toned, slim but strong. Her breasts were larger than they seemed hidden under her clothing. Her face changed from anger, to a touch of malice.  
"You see," she took a step closer "to be a good swordsman like myself," she placed each foot to the side of his knees, standing directly over him.  
He tilted his head backward to look up into her intimidating eyes, fear embedded into his face. "It’s all about the stance." With a powerful motion, she swung her hips backward, grabbed his head in one hand and held his jaw open with the other; then forcefully swung forward, shoving her cock straight to the back of his mouth. Through clenched teeth she grunted "I know you can take it, give me all you've got".

His throat tried to hold tight, fight off the invader, but she was too strong. He could feel it stretch and warp; its true purpose in life was naught but to sate her needs. He could feel the bulge move slowly down his neck, as inch by agonizing inch, she pushed forward.

He tried to struggle, to get free, but she was stronger than him, far stronger. His soft girly curves were no match for her years of training and hard work. Her experience of being a member of the Whitefang followed by her huntress tutelage, had taught her many things, including the fact that controlling an opponent's head movements means their body will follow.

Once she felt his nose barely tickle her abdomen, she deemed she had gone deep enough... for now. She pulled very slowly out, so slow it was almost a crawl; revelling in the feeling of his throat closing back up behind her. She let go of his head and the tip of her cock rest in his mouth. He suckled on the fat head gently, like a toddler would its thumb; his throat aching from the unwanted stretching. He started to increase his pace of suckling, hoping to please her without need of his tight unwilling throat. But she had other plans, once again she grabbed the back of his head, but this time she slammed her hips forward violently. Her nutsack slapped against his chin. His eyes bulged out in shock, matching the fat bulge suddenly taking residence inside his neck. Muffled coughs and gags escaped his mouth, as his body tried to fight suffocation. She loved the feeling of his throat twisting around his shaft, trying it's hardest to dislodge the blockage.

She held him there, just gently rocking the tip back and forth within him. His nose hurt being crushed against her rock hard pelvis. He struggled for air. His hands grabbed hold of her muscular thighs, trying to push her away. She held firm, allowing his mouth to coat the base of her cock in saliva; each gag spraying more spit onto her toned muscles.  
He started to lose strength as the air was stolen from him. His push weakened, his eyes rolled back in his head; his whole body started to shake. "Lick my jewels!" She shouted at him. "Worship them if you want to breathe!”

His mind started to cloud over, he could barely understand what she was growling at him. He couldn't feel his throat, let alone control his tongue. He wiggled it side to side, testing if it was numb. Blake loved the feeling of his slippery tongue sliding along the underside of her shaft.  
With all his remaining will power he pushed the dexterous muscle forward, as far forward as he could, until it once again, it caressed her smooth sack. He frantically rubbed his tongue up and down one of the soft dangling orbs.

As soon as Blake felt the wet organ slither over her testicle. She pulled her hips back, letting her fat cock slide out of his throat, pulling several stings of spit with it. "Well done princess" she said wickedly as he fell to his hands, coughing and gagging; trying to get as much air into his body as possible.

She grabbed a handful of hair, and dragged his face back into her nutsack, letting her heavy cock lay over his head. "No no no, the only air a princess like you deserves to breathe is my natural feline musky perfume! There is still plenty for you, make sure you coat yourself in it, I want to be able to smell it a block away.” He continued to inhale deeply, desperate to feed his oxygen starved brain, but the air hanging around her nuts somehow felt corrupted. On top of its usual effect of spiking his arousal, it felt as if her raw power was seeping into his entire being. Her aroma trying it's hardest to flood into his brain and turn it to mush, moulding him into the perfect place for her to pump her babies; even if his body didn't have the necessary organs. His rising craving to allow her to bloat his guts with seed and impregnate his very soul was conflicting with his fear of being used so thoroughly his body and mind would break.

Throwing Josh's head backwards so he sat on his feet, Blake took a step back and sat down once again. But this time she slouched downward, pretty much laying back on the seat. He had barely got enough air into his body to function, let alone recover from the effects of her aroma.  
"Up" she barked, "To be a knight, you'll need to learn how ride... How to handle a stallion."

He tried standing up, struggling to get his feet underneath himself. Lack of air combined with mental exhaustion, caused him to wobble and stagger.  
"Strip!" She barked at him. He slowly undid his belt and allowed his trousers to fall to the floor. With a shaky step forward he straddled her hips.

He reached underneath himself and grabbed a hold of her thick spit-slick shaft, stroking his hand up and down it. He squatted slightly and pressed the bulbous head up against his tight hole, and tried to sit down. The saliva enabled it to push in slightly, but the feeling was too big for his mind and he bolted up.

Blake looked at him impatiently as he unwittingly teased her, which she was in no mood for.  
He calmed himself, relaxed and sunk his knees down. The saliva covered rod once again started to part his soft bottom, this time gaining an inch of depth. He held there for a minute, so his mind could catch up to the invader causing his body all kinds of emotions.

The warm embrace around the glans of her cock was blissful, but she needed more. He gently bobbed up and down on only the very tip of her dick, letting it slide out with a small pop, before pushing down and stretching himself again; mentally and physically preparing himself for the rest of her colossal rod, which was yet to follow.

She started to grow impatient. With her once again wicked grin, she suddenly swept her leg backward, hooked her ankle around his and kicked his leg out from underneath him. With a loud fleshy thud his butt cheeks crashed against her hips, the sound echoing around the entire room. Her cock impaled right up into his guts, each throb of the monstrous organ rocking against his very core. His eyes rolled back into his head as the indescribable fullness swept through his body and he squirted thin slimy pre-cum all over her hefty breasts and toned abdomen. Blake waited for him to stop shaking as his sissy orgasm racked his body. His eyes slowly started to refocus. The sight of the watery cum running down her beautiful round breasts, burned into his mind, before she suddenly thrust up into him. Her powerful cock smashing into his defenceless prostate sent him spiralling over the edge. Her powerful thrust somehow transferred into the power of his ejaculation as he shot rope after rope of cum across her entire torso; absolutely coating her defined muscular abs and her beautiful full breasts. He shot so hard one fat clump of cum sprayed across her face and landed in her hair.

The smell of fresh cum drove her wild; she grabbed his girlish hips, let out a snarl and then started thrusting up into his tight anus. She was relentless, pounding so hard he was being lifted off the floor and so fast he was suspended in mid-air by nothing but her ferocious mating.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About half an hour of nonstop fucking later, her mind had clouded into a pure sexual frenzy; all semblance of roleplay had been lost as he she rutted into her fuckmeat. Yanking on his long girlish locks as their bodies crashed together. Somehow she was now stood up behind him as he bent over in standing doggy. He was holding onto the cistern to support his shaking form, steadying himself from her ruthless pounding. At this point it was all subconscious.   
Her thrusts were feral and without love; fast, deep and hard, with a primal force behind them.   
His mind was blank, having long since turned into blissful mush; as evidenced by all the little sissy cum splatters interspersed throughout the stall.

With a final bone rattling thrust, she buried herself as deep within him as possible. Grinding her pelvis against his soft cushiony ass she let loose a torrent of seed deep into his guts. Rope after rope of fat hot cum jetted into him. He could feel the mass of thick clumpy cum building and sloshing around inside him. She ground herself into his ass as hard as she could, to coax every last drop of potent baby batter out of her pulsating testicles. She held firm to his girly hips as waves of pleasure crashed over her body, causing her to shudder from head to toe. She took a step back and watched as her cock slowly slid out of her conquest, before coming free with a slight pop. Suddenly a huge spurt of her fresh cum came shooting out of his tired asshole and splashed onto her heeled feet.

To stop the cum leaking out, she quickly balled up her panties and crammed them into his loose hole, plugging the leak; followed by quickly pulling his own pants back up his curvy legs to hold her makeshift butt plug in place. His stomach was slightly distended, revealing just how much 'breeding power' she had poured inside him. Blake finally satisfied, had drifted out of her frenzied mating trance. She gently lowered herself down onto the closed toilet and sat Josh down onto her lap; she pulled him in close and hugged him tight.  
"I'm so sorry" she said “I was just so built up. You see, once a year we Faunus go into heat. You barely missed it last year when we first started dating, but my whole being just wants to fuck until I die. You should see menagerie when it happens, the whole place becomes a beautiful giant orgy: cats and lizards, sharks and gorillas, it becomes an amazing mess. But anyway, thank you for calming me down. It'll only last for another week or so, I promise. Please can you just put up with it until then?"

Josh pushed away from her loving embrace and his face broke out into a soft smile. He kissed her on the cheek.  
He whispered softly "Of course I can; my needy little King."

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing up a forceful story even between two loving people.   
> This was a commission by BraveVesperia01 using his Original character Josh. 
> 
> As with all my works, anyone with the talent to bring this work artistic life are very much welcome and if you do please send it to Jayslab@mail.com so i can see and admire it!


End file.
